


Hound in the Sand

by BrokenIto



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attorney!Connor, Character Death, M/M, Marshal!Fowler, Nothing is historical accurate, Sheriff!Hank, Western AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: 西部au下的故事，对原作角色有改动。非线性叙事，纯粹想到哪个部分写哪个部分。-主线:地方警长汉克被要求与州上派来的年轻律师康纳合作，二人的任务是侦破曼菲尔德家的养子谋杀案。





	1. 年轻人

康纳提着行李箱，站在酒吧门口。

镇上的钟刚刚敲过两点，随阳光涌出的热浪把地面浸得发烫。整座城镇在带着晕的日光里像被漂过一样惨白，居民纷纷把自己藏在百叶窗后和门廊下，连鸟雀都不愿意轻易落在沙地上。马匹甩着尾巴在草草搭成的马厩里大口喝水，鬃毛被汗水粘成一缕一缕。

他伸手推开门。

门后的空间相当昏暗，满是划痕的地板看起来很久没有清洁过，空气里混杂着酒精、灰尘还有人的味道。角落里有人无精打采地拉着一把快要断气的小提琴。

他拿出握在手里的一张照片，在酒吧里四下比对着人的面孔。吧台边上独饮的男人受不了他在旁边探头探脑，向他发出嘘声。

“见鬼了，我们这居然来了个城里人。”他把钱扔在桌上说。

在酒吧里转了一圈后，康纳来到了一张位于角落的桌子旁。桌上放着半杯威士忌和一份当日的报纸，还架了一双穿着马靴的腿。旁边坐着一个半躺在椅子里的男人，大半面孔藏在牛仔帽下，但是胸口别着一枚六角锡星。

“安德森警长。”年轻人开口。

“滚。”一个嘶哑的声音说。“除非你是来告诉我着火了。”

“我的名字是康纳。”年轻人不为所动地打开自己的行李，把带着印章的特质证明拍在桌上：“我是州上派来的律师，被任命来到这里协助你调查人口失踪案件。我在警局里没找到你，附近的居民告诉我你可能在酒吧喝酒，我很幸运，因为镇上只有三家酒吧。”

汉克·安德森把盖在脸前的牛仔帽推到头上，收回架在桌上的脚。

“知道你的任命状应该被塞进哪儿吗？”他抬起下巴问。

“不知道。”康纳说，侧过脑袋，梳得齐整的额发掉下来一缕：“哪儿？”

汉克皱了皱鼻子，上下打量了他一番：二十多岁，肤色太白了，头发上过胶，虽然穿着一身旅行服装但依然在白领子下打着规整的领结。看得出是来自大温室的纨绔子弟。

“当我没说。”他又把帽子盖回了脸上。“你可以出去了。”他抬手指着门外说。

“我想你不明白，警长，州上对我签发的许可令中包含了对这件案子的全部知情权。”

“我不在意是哪个混账把你的屁股踢到我桌子前面来的，但是我不会让一个该死的律师对我的工作指手画脚，听明白了吗？”

康纳没动，他眨了一下眼，似乎还打算再说些什么。

“够了！”杰佛利·富勒的身影挤过酒馆漆成绿色的两扇窄门。黑皮肤的地方治安官握着一打电报，耳朵后还夹了一支笔，一副格外焦头烂额的样子。“已经是中午了，把你的屁股给我从椅子上挪下来，安德森！”

汉克坐起身，瞪了一眼这个穿着整齐的年轻人，把桌上的左轮插进腰间皮套里，跟着他们出了门，走向治安官办公室。

康纳跟了上去。

镇子不算大，但徒步去向办公室的路途还是能让人额头上冒起汗珠。房间里陈设很简洁，全靠堆积的文件把桌子衬托得一团乱。脱了漆的百叶窗掩着，空气里还飞着两只蚊蝇。在正中的长桌背后，坐着相当难得一见的地方治安官杰佛利·富勒，他手边的水杯已经空了，他的衬衫背后也湿了一片。

汉克·安德森象征性地把帽子往头顶上推了推：“杰佛利，我不想跟那个——他妈的你怎么还是跟进来了——这个不知道是哪个城里来的讼棍一块干活。这个镇上的印第部落人都早在六年前就都渡湖去了爱荷华，我们根本不应该把人力花在找一个印第安人身上！”

“不，安德森，”富勒坐回自己的扶手椅里，用旁边的一张电报给自己扇着风：“事情不一样，这个印第安人有谋害曼菲尔德父子的嫌疑。这个律师，”他瞥了一眼康纳：“由密歇根州上派来的，是他们指定的最出色的年轻律师，他会协助你的调查，直到你们查清那个印第安人的下落为止。”

“杰夫，算我求你了，你知道我从来就不擅长追踪失踪人口，而且我最受不了的人就是这种清教徒——”

“闭上你的臭嘴，别挑挑拣拣了！你他妈是不知道这个鬼地方的人手有多紧缺吗？我也不想再往你的档案里加报告了，那鬼东西的厚度抵得上一本《联邦党人文集》！”富勒转身，从一沓纸里抽出个文件袋，拍在了汉克面前：“我还有事情要干，拿好你的卷宗，你他妈自己好好读去！”

汉克的两只手撑在办公桌上，他一脸嫌恶地盯着杰佛利看，最后还是起身拿走了纸袋：“操！”

康纳放下他背在身后的胳膊，觉得自己应该表态。

“我很荣幸能与你合作——”他说。

富勒冷冰冰地把视线留在他的办公桌上：“出去的时候把门关上。”

康纳咽了口唾沫，跟在汉克身后走了出去。

地方警局离杰佛利的办公室不远，不过这没阻止安德森警长骂骂咧咧的执法风格变得远近闻名。

“操。”他扯开文件袋，摘下帽子，一屁股坐回自己的老座位上。“操。”

康纳站在他旁边，姿态如之前一样：“安德森警长。”

中年人朝他抬了下眼皮，算是给了个回答。

“我理解有些警官对于和业外人士合作会出现不适应的情况，但我还是希望能得到你的配合来完成我的工作。”

“我很适应跟律师一起干活，”汉克说，手上依然翻着那一堆纸：“我只是不喜欢你。”

康纳稍微垂下眼睛，随后朝他侧过头：“请问这里有空的办公桌可以供我使用吗？”

这城里小子到底有什么毛病，汉克心想，把他又打量了一遍，最后还是抬起下巴指了指自己对面的空桌：“那里没人坐。”

年轻人立刻在他面前落了座，两只手启开了他的随身皮箱。

“你喜欢爵士乐？我也有兴趣，我认为那是一种……很有生命力的表现形势。”

“你居然听音乐？”汉克从他的桌对面看过来：“我以为清教徒的规矩里享乐是一种犯罪呢。”

“……”康纳没再试图接话，从箱子里翻出他的纸笔和墨水瓶。

“你的狗叫什么名字？”

这小子是提前翻去他家了吗？警长一脸狐疑地看着他：“你怎么知道我有养狗？”

“你的衣服上有狗毛。”康纳说。

汉克放松了：“眼睛很尖嘛，但是那关你屁事。”

年轻人保持沉默，但和他维持着谨慎的目光接触。

“……相扑。”汉克最后说。

“‘相扑？’”

“对啊，一个日语名字。”

“我知道，这是一种日本的本土运动。”

“看来他们在主日学校教的东西还不少啊。”

“我有在课业之外努力自学。”康纳给自己的钢笔补上墨水。

汉克把纸张归到一处，把手撑上桌面：“你知道吗？我不在乎。”

年轻律师正视他：“那么我能问一下是否有资料可以供我浏览吗？”

汉克把他过目一遍的文件推了过去：“自便。”

年轻律师立刻一板一眼地讲那一卷纸在左手边铺开，右手对应着信息画出了个工整的表格，然后开始逐一填入他认为重要的信息。汉克稍微留了些神看他工作：他察觉到康纳手指上有脱皮的痕迹，应该是旧茧刚褪，他的左右手在书写上都一样灵活，书写痕迹和间隔都均匀得不自然。

怪胎，他想，用食指沾了点唾沫给自己卷起烟来。

-

（因为十九世纪没有死亡重金属，另外当时爵士乐还刚刚发展起来，在种族歧视普遍的美国里只是黑人民歌，喜欢这个类型的汉克大概也是很反叛了。） 治安官和警长的关系和法律什么的是我瞎编。


	2. 他跑不过月亮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有西蒙自杀情节

汉克骑马上了沙坡，他们已经偏离了地图上可以补给到水源的路线了，但印第安人依然杳无踪迹。一个小时内就会日落，他得想办法把这个不要命的小子劝回到大路上去。

一声枪响。

“康纳？！”老警长勒住马，向身后吼了一声，“他妈的，康纳！康纳！！”

平地上的两个影子停止了扭打，戴着帽子的律师踉跄一步，枪从手里滑落，整个人差点随着金发青年一头栽在地上。老头驾着花马从坡上冲回原地，汉克拽紧马具翻身下来，一把握住律师的肩膀。

他瞪着年轻人：律师的脸上全是血，领子上粘着血斑和碎渣，鲜红血珠下被晒伤的面孔让他就像个垂死的脱水症病患。

汉克拎着他的领子拍他的脸，昏头转向了一阵后律师才清醒过来。

“他抢了我的枪……然后他就在我面前，死了。”他艰难地说出这么一句。

汉克低头看了看旁边的那具尸体。赛门是脸朝下趴倒的，后脑勺上已经沾满了一层流沙。警长认出了地上的那把柯尔特——他塞给康纳的配枪。他别过脸去，没办法再平静地观察死者。

“你的意思是他在你面前抓着你的枪把自己头爆了。”他低声总结，摘下帽子，确定康纳终于能把两条腿站稳了。“孩子，我们得找个地方把他埋了。”

康纳看起来还有些恍惚，他甚至没动手去擦自己的脸。

“……你还好吗？”老头问他。

“我还好，”年轻人反射性地回答，两只手来回搓了搓：“……汉克，我，”

他抬起眼睛来看着他，头一次看起来无助而失措：“我害怕。”

老头沉默了。

风卷过他们的腿边，枪支在沙土里又陷下半截，尸体脸边的黄色沙泥渗出了翻着小气泡的红。花马打了个响鼻。

警长笨拙地伸手握紧年轻人的上臂，拍了拍他的后背。

“我在上面没看到什么，如果现在我们回到大路上，赶得紧一点的话能在今晚把他埋到附近的一块小林子里去……”他说：“等你准备好了我们就一起走。”

汉克转身去翻自己的马鞍包，在杂物里找他的绳子。日了山羊了，究竟是谁他妈把这朵娇花送到荒漠里来送死的……他在心里骂起来，却又搞不清自己是在骂康纳还是赛门。

康纳在他身后，跪下身来把枪插回到自己的皮带上，接着脱下赛门的外套，裹住了尸体的脸。


End file.
